five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 32: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Hey everyone! Today, we'll be reviewing Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator '''by... Scott Cawthon? What the heck? Yeah, a new FNaF game has released, and I figured I should acknowledge it in some way. Note that this game won't count for any "Top 10 (something) Fan Games" lists I do in the future to keep it fair. Anyway, without any further ado, let's start the review! '''WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Story: 9/10 You have been hired as the newest manager of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment (huh, sound familiar?), and you must make sure your location has top-notch entertainment, value, and more to your patrons! Sounds like your average everyday pizzeria sim, right? Well... (Here's where the spoilers come in, EVEN THOUGH I WARNED YOU ABOUT THEM THREE PARAGRAPHS AGO) This is actually FNaF 6, and between your shifts, you'll be busy salvaging animatronics to get more cash for your pizzeria. However, the thing is that you have to salvage all the animatronics to get the best ending (which can be considered the grand finale of the series), but once you salvage one, it'll be after you during the main nights. Basically, it's like a traditional FNaF game in the style of 1-3, Fun With Plushtrap, and a pizzeria simulator all rolled into one. And that's not even considering the minigames! There's a lot of loose ends tied up in the FNaF series' lore here, but I won't spoil that for you. I mean, the game's free, you can easily pick it up and discover the secrets for yourself. Gameplay: 8/10 The game has three gameplay styles: First, there's the main pizzeria simulator part. You can buy equipment for your pizzeria, as well as play minigames unlocked by certain items. These minigames are lore-relevant, so you might wanna check them out. Next, comes the night itself. You have to do all sorts of commands on your PC, while also making sure the animatronic(s) aren't getting too close to you. It's the basic FNaF formula, but with some Sister Location mixed in. Finally, there's the salvaging of animatronics. A tape recorder plays audio prompts that are supposed to test the current animatronic's awareness. Once an audio prompt has played, you're to record the animatronic's reaction, while also shocking it if you feel it's going to attack. This is very simple, which is good if you want to get the best ending. All in all, the gameplay is solid, but can be frusturating at times. Graphics: 9/10 This game's graphics are among some of the best of the FNaF series. Not only are there lots of charming artwork, but the animatronic models and locations look really good. We've come a long way from the clipping of FNaF 1, folks. Audio: 9/10 The soundtrack is awesome. There's something for everyone here: "vintage" tunes, chiptune tracks, and the darker, more omninous sounds that FNaF has become known for. I'd say it's better than FNaF World, and ALMOST as good as Sister Location. Replay Value: 7/10 This is where the game kinda drops the ball. Sure, there's six endings, four achievements, and a slew of minigames, but you'll likely unlock a good number of these by mistake. There's no Extras menu, no Custom Night, nothing else. Grand Total: 42/50 (84) (B) All in all, FNa- er, I mean, FFPS is a great game. Although it lacks replay value, which is kinda surprising for an offical FNaF game, expecially one made three years after the original, everything else is solid and fun. If you're looking for lore answers, get this. If you're looking for an element of casual fun, get this. If you haven't played a FNaF game before, this is probably the best one to get you started. It's free, and it's fun. Until next time, stay grand! Category:Blog posts